Días Felices
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Los Uchiha cometen el Golpe de Estado, creando así la indeseada guerra civil. Itachi tendrá que buscar el método para salir de la prisión dada por su propio clan, y al menos proteger a su hermano. Así mismo Sasuke ve el infierno ante sus ojos.


**_Personajes Principales: _**_Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Desclaimer: _**_Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto._

_..._

_Esta historia se la dedico a mi hermana, sip, Camila, ya sé que es tarde, tenía que ser para el 24 de este mes, pero… igual lo hice, espero te guste. _

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

Él esperó. Estuvo sentado en el lugar donde prometieron reunirse desde hace horas, pero Shisui nunca llegó.

Itachi sabía que algo podía ir mal, una vez el sol se ocultó, y su primo no haya llegado, el presentimiento lo dejó inmerso en su mente, mientras seguía sentado, esperando. Se preguntó si esto había sido una mala jugada de su propio clan que ya intuyó la traición de ambos chicos, o si acaso, en el peor de los casos fue Konoha quien se deshizo de Shisui. La respuesta no fue dada en palabras, era muy tarde, así que se fue del lugar, sin poder zanjar los cabos sueltos con su primo.

Ese día hacía frío, y olía a muerte, - aunque nadie se daba cuenta de esto último, - y fue a su casa a pasos lentos, con el vaho saliendo de su fosa bucal mientras respiraba. No supo nada de Shisui de ahí adelante. No algo preciso al menos.

….

…..

..

Los Uchiha murmuraban entre sí, uno de los Shinobi más capaces del clan desapareció del día a la noche, y las miradas se antepusieron en él, pero después… después todas se dirigieron al pueblo del cual venían renegando. El resentimiento creció de una manera más rápida, de forma peligrosa, e Itachi seguía volviendo al lugar de encuentro con una esperanza infantil, que se supone, él no podía tener. Y se volvió más lento, no sabía si podía confiar en un pueblo que ya uso medidas represalias, cuando se supone todavía no era hora, mucho menos siendo Shisui era un aliado del pueblo, y no de su clan. Había resentimiento, uno mudo, mientras se mordía los labios, y no refutaba dentro de su clan o cuando se reunía con el Hokage, sus consejeros, y… Danzô. Itachi se quedó encerrado en una prisión sanguinaria, sin salida, sin vía de escape... nada. Solo quedaba tomar una senda que lo marcaría de por vida, lo peor es que... no había mucho que pensar, solo acceder a la opción más benigna, - aunque esta no lo era, nunca lo sería, - y pensar en el bien de la mayoría, y al menos, tener el consuelo de salvar a su hermano

Él daría su debido fin a su clan, aquel lugar que lo vio crecer, el fin de esos que le cuidaron en su infancia, todo, sería derruido por él. El sentimiento lo dejaba con un nudo en el pecho, pero prosiguió. Mañana se dijo, mañana todo tendría que acabar.

…

…

..

El plan era reclutar como aliado, a ese curioso hombre que parecía vigilar a su clan y la aldea desde las sombras. Lo más posible fuese un Uchiha renegado de la aldea y el clan, una persona que guarda resentimiento contra todo lo que un día fue. Quería localizarlo más tarde, pero como siempre tenía que cumplir la rutina de hacer ver todo medianamente bien en su casa, - aunque esa tarea venía cada día cayendo abajo, derrumbándose sin precedentes, - entró a su hogar, era del almuerzo, su madre levantó la mirada, y le sonrió:

— Itachi-chan, llegaste, — la caricia maternal seguía ahí, a pesar de los ojos que mostraban desconfianza, y cansancio, tanto cansancio, — come este día con nosotros.

Los ojos oscuros de Itachi se encontraron con los de su padre, la mirada firme, y una vez en su infancia intimidante, se encontró con él, haciendo el ambiente de nuevo tenso, botó un suspiro, y dimitió con la mano.

— Lo siento madre, hoy estoy ocupado, por favor trae la comida a mi cuarto.

Ella hizo una mueca de inconformidad, pero no replicó, - hace mucho ella no lo hacía, - y Sasuke bajó su mirada a la mesa, mientras hacía un puchero, ocultando ese hecho lo mejor que podía inclinando su cabeza… todo esto dolía, Itachi empezó a sentir un remolino de emociones consumiéndolo, pero como siempre cayó, al menos, existía un consuelo, al menos, Sasuke no tendría que perecer, él saldría vivo. Ese era el plan.

El clan se extinguiría, ese era el plan. Konoha tendría la seguridad de una paz momentánea, ese era el plan. No habría una vana guerra civil, ese era el plan.

Era… una vez Itachi haya probado los alimentos preparados por su madre, el mundo de su alrededor empezó a perder sentido, todo se volvió difuso, confuso, las imágenes se difuminaban, y sus ojos decaían. Entonces la puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron sus padres. Mikoto estaba llorando.

— Perdónanos Itachi, ya no podemos seguir ignorándote.

La oscuridad lo consumió.

* * *

_Bien, no sé que tal está. La idea es muy difícil de trazar, al menos para mí. Como ven queridos lectores, esta historia esta dada en un hipotético caso, en que los Uchiha hayan podido dar su Golpe de Estado. Siento decir que no soy muy buena en peleas, y esas cosas, necesitaré ayuda, así mismo esta historia girará entorno a Sasuke e Itachi, que verán el infierno ante sus ojos, y todo se desencadenará así. _

_A alguien le gustó la historia?_


End file.
